The Ending
by Anastaysha Marie Sue
Summary: This is the sequal to The Beginning a different story of mine Summary:Chad and Sonny are both 21 and are now living their acting lives on the big movie screens, when Chad and Sonny are finally chosen to do a movie together, will problems break out?Findout
1. Authors Note, summary and clear up!

Hey everyone!

This is a sequel to "The Beginning"! I'm sorry for not writing in so long, its just that I got bummed out from not so many SWAC epic's coming around … Please read "The Beginning" if you haven't already!

A review I got in the story "The Beginning" bothered me, it was an anonymous review but I take all my reviews seriously.

**they're getting married ?**

although i love the couple and this story, i just think the ending is a little extreme.

^ that was their review! You see in the other story Chad tries to get revenge back on Sonny, for blackmailing him, so he steals a peek at her diary and he finds a list of things to do, so he goes and tells Portlyn, and she devises some sort of plan to catch something embarrassing about Sonny and blackmail her back, using all of the events listed in her diary, he does everything it says, and slowly finds out that he loves her, (it shows up), with a bit of struggle from past boyfriends and girlfriends, at the restaurant he asks her to be with him in the future, in no way did I mean for them to get married, its more like lets go steady but hope we make it to marriage ^.^ it's a promise!

Anyway, that being cleared up, its taken A LOT of time for me to get back to this, school got busier and I'm getting sicker (poor me). The 1st chapter will be coming soon! Just wait for it :)


	2. Another one of those days

Finally! Here is chapter 1 of the sequel to "The Beginning"!

Summary: Chad and Sonny are both 21 and are now living their acting lives on the big movie screens, when Chad and Sonny are finally chosen to do a movie together; will problems break out between the long-known couple?

DISCLAIMER: I and Panda-Chan not own sonny with a chance yah. ('^.^')(6.6)

NOPOV

Sonny's thoughts are _italicized_ and Chad's are _**bold, italicized**_, any other character is _underlined, italicized_

_**The Ending**_

Another one of those days

"Ah, I'm so tired!" Sonny says as she plops onto the couch of her apartment. She quickly grabs the remote and flicks the television on to see what there is to watch, if there was anything to watch.

Switching it to some pay-per-view channel; she watches a movie starring her boyfriend and some other dramatic cast. Sighing dreamily as she looks at him she realizes that she hasn't texted him in quite a while and picks up her phone to do so, but instead (as if by magic) she receives a text from him. She smiles happily and eagerly opens the message to see what it says. She stares at her phone in confusion. Staring at the text message, she sends another one back saying she would be right there.

The text told her to come to the "HoM" or House of Movies (A/N, made it up not a real place rofl). It was practically the studio where you audition for the "soon to be hit movies". She wondered why Chad wanted her there. She walked out to her car (A/N;imaginationnnn) and got in and turned the ignition, she drove out of her apartment complex's parking lot and hurriedly got to the studio. As soon as she parked and got out of the car, she received a text again, asking if she was almost there. She replied saying she was outside.

She entered and texted Chad at where she was supposed to go, then the intercom came on with Chad's voice, "Sonny please report to Office 4 in Hall B on the Red floor, thank you!" Sonny couldn't help but giggle as she took the elevator to the red floor, and found Hall B, strolling down the hall to find Office 4, which she opened to find a secretary that led her into another office where Chad, a director, a producer, a young lady about the age of 20, and Marshall (her old manager), were sitting in. She stared in awe and smiled at everyone and grinned at Marshall, happy to see an old and very familiar face here. She took a seat next to Chad and looked around, wondering why she was here.

"Well, Sonny, if I can call you that, I bet you are wondering why you are here! You are here because out of 225 people you were chosen to audition for this romantic comedy. Hearing from Marshall that you were a great comedian, we were wondering if you'd play Chad's love interest or if you're interested in other parts, we'd be happy to let you audition for them. Here are some scripts and information you're going to need to figure out what you want to do. Chad can explain more, Chad." The man, seeming to be the producer, nodded his head to Chad, as Sonny took the pack of information; Chad began to explain why she was chosen.

"I recommended you Sonny, I recommended you to be my romantic interest, and I didn't want to go off kissing another girl…" Chad looked at her attentively.

Sonny looked at Chad and smiled, no one knew about them, the director, however was observing their chemistry very well. Chad smiled back at Sonny and she blushed a bit, Chad's smile then turned into grin as he look down, (A/N what can I say, wordless love!), the director saw this and stood up quickly from his chair. He looked old, wearing a black suit and a director's cap, he looked very serious. All eyes followed him as he stood up and opened his mouth. First he pointed at Sonny,

"You, you are only fit to play the romantic interest, no one else but you must play." Then his finger pointed at Chad, "You must be ready for this. Many a man will come, strong and handsome, be brave and keep your ground!"

Chad stared at the man like he was crazy; Sonny was shocked to see the man speak. The producer got up and had the director sit back down.

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce us to you Sonny. I am Mikio "Mike" Yuuji and this is the director, the world famous Masayuki Narita, he is a very wise old man, take his words into thought!" (A/N, Made them up! I know no directors so yea!) He nodded and gave Chad a look before sitting back down and talking a bit more about the movie. It was set on a beach/ country, farm housing and a beach house, (rich and poor), the girl was a farm girl who did everything to help her mom, the guy was the rich one who was a brat that got in trouble and was sent to them to "change his ways" (A/N this will be another story! hehehehe) it took place in a small town in Michigan, on a beach.

Sonny liked the idea of being on a farm again, it would bring back memories. It was a nice romantic place to be at, where you could hide in the cow stalls. "I'm experienced with animals and farms; I was a farm girl before I came here!" Sonny grinned and accepted the role; Chad waited by her car and gave her a hug. Director, keeping an eye on them, stepped outside and…

Ugh I know I'm so evil and I know its prolly short but its tiring! Well guys please please review…. I haven't written in a while! Please review!

Love, Anastaysha Marie Sue! hehe


End file.
